1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for treating metallurgical samples situated in a measuring probe that is withdrawn from a contact tube of a measuring device using a manipulator after the samples are dipped into a steel melt situated in a metallurgical vessel, and moved to a device for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art Japanese reference JP-A 6-201541 discloses a method for removing samples from a measuring probe in which a parting device is used which cuts out a sub-region containing the sample from the measuring probe. In a subsequent step, the sample is removed from the remaining measuring probe and passed to an analytical device by a pneumatic conveyor.
Valuable time is lost by performing all the steps necessary here before the final analysis of the sample.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for analyzing samples, particularly steel samples for converters, in which a minimum of actions is necessary to arrive at the completed analysis.
The object of the invention is achieved by a method for analyzing a sample situated in a measuring probe after being dipped into a metallurgical vessel and removed from a contact tube of a measuring lance, the method comprising the steps of severing the measuring probe at a point of partition in the region in which the sample is situated to produce a measuring probe stub including a severed sample part, passing the measuring probe stub with the severed sample part to an analytical device, and analyzing the severed sample part at the point of partition using the analytical device.
The object is also achieved by a device for analyzing a sample situated in a measuring probe that has been dipped into a steel melt in a metallurgical vessel, comprising a manipulator operatively arranged for gripping the measuring probe and moving the measuring probe to preset positions including a parting position and a first analyzing position, a parting device including a parting tool, a holding device operatively arranged for receiving the measuring probe and holding the measuring probe in the parting position relative to the parting device, the manipulator being operatively arranged for inserting the measuring probe into the holder, the parting device operatively arranged for severing the measuring probe and the sample situated in the measuring probe when the measuring probe is in the parting position thereby producing a measuring probe stub and a severed sample part having a severed surface, and an analytical device comprising an activation device operatively arranged for analyzing the severed surface of the severed sample part when the measuring probe stub is held in a first analyzing position by said manipulator.
According to the invention, the sample is passed to an analytical device, for example an emission spectrometer or a laser analytical device. The analytical device directs an activation beam such, for example, as a laser beam in the case of the laser analytical device, onto the free surface of the sample part still situated in the measuring probe. In preparation for taking samples, the measuring probe has been severed in the region in which the sample is situated, said sample having been severed at the same time, and the measurement probe stub has then been passed, together with the sample part it holds, to the analytical device. When a laser analytical device is used, a plasma is produced here which is used for performing analyses.
The measuring probe, which has been dipped, for example, in a steel melt situated in a converter or other metallurgical vessel, is withdrawn from a contact tube of a measuring lance using a manipulator and passed by the same manipulator directly to a parting station. Without the cut surface of the metal sample being prepared further, this measuring probe is positioned under an analytical device such that the metal sample is activated by an activation beam and an aggregate state is produced at the surface of the metal sample and evaluation of the reflected radiation results in a complete analysis of the steel melt.
The rapid availability of the melt analysis, particularly the determination of the phosphorus content, is crucial to the decision regarding whether tapping is directly possible or whether the melt needs to be treated further.
Advantageously, the measuring probe stub is repositioned such that the slag situated on its outside is likewise passed to the analytical device. When a laser analytical device is used, the laser beam is then directed at various points of the slag layer, a useable plasma being produced for analysis and a sufficiently thick layer of slag being reliably detected. In a specific embodiment, the outer wall of the measuring lance is prepared such that a sufficient quantity of slag adheres to it from the outside in a particularly reliable manner.
Regarding the parting device for severing the measuring probe together with the sample, a mechanical method proposed includes a parting plate and a thermal method proposed includes the use of a plasma beam.
Since inaccuracies may occur, particularly during the transfer by the manipulator, the invention proposes that the exact position of the sample in the measuring probe be located before the measuring probe is severed and that the data be used to position the measuring probe in the parting device.
To perform the method of in-situ analysis of metal and slag melts, the present invention proposes a device with a holding device into which the measuring probe can be vertically inserted by the manipulator. The parting device may be used in the area above the holding device. The measuring device is held by the holding device in a position such that the sample located in the measuring probe is roughly bisected by the parting device. After the measuring probe has been severed, the mouth of the measuring probe stub is moved to the analytical device by the manipulator, the analytical device having a laser device, for example, which can be used to direct the laser beam onto the free surface of the sample situated in the measuring probe stub. After analysis of the metal sample, the manipulator passes the measuring probe stub, and in this case particularly the prepared point of the measuring probe, to the analyzer.
In an advantageous embodiment, the outer wall of the region where the slag samples are taken is processed mechanically, this region being much rougher than the rest of the measuring probe. In a further refinement, the outer wall is treated chemically in the region where the slag samples are taken. A thermally resistant mass having as large a surface as possible is used for this. The invention further proposes a layer of a ceramic compound for this outer wall area.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.